


Disaster Strikes

by terrafied



Series: R76 Week 2K19 [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is scared for Jack, M/M, Madoka Magica AU, You can pry my love and respect of madoka magica from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Jack was running through the subway looking for the exit.





	Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

 Footsteps echoed through the subway. Jack needed to find the exit. It wasn’t like he was rushing to somewhere, oh no, but the faster he found the exit, the better. Jack skidded to a stop the moment he saw a brightly glowing green sign. Running his hands through his wheat-golden hair, he sighed. Finally. Jack slowly took the steps upward. He didn’t know why he was hesitating, it felt like the actions were something he’d do, but not in something like this. He didn’t even know where he was. His train of thought came to a stop as he pushed the door- _damn_ it was heavy. Stepping out to a cold whoosh of air, he let out a grunt that gave way to a shocked gasp.

If the end of the world was a thing, it was a bed of roses compared to this. A shady looking… **_thing_ ** was floating in the middle of the chaos. The door suddenly slammed  behind Jack, and when he turned around, _it was gone_. Cursing, he took stock of his surroundings. Buildings and debris were floating everywhere, the sky was a stormy gray, at the center of it all, the thing. Calling it a monster would be a kindness. Then, a person caught Jack’s sky-blue eyes. Running to the rails of the building to get a closer look, he realized that this was a man.

Broad shouldered with an inky black trenchcoat billowing in the wind. He jumped in a way that shouldn’t have been physically possible. His metal boots glinted in the dull light. A buliding slammed into him as he was jumping, but he instantaneously reformed in a cloud of black smoke, dodging deadly bolts of hellfire. Jack screamed for help, but the only answer was, “It’s not like anyone can do anything anymore.” Looking, the answer came from a ginger-haired woman who was a few inches shorter than him.

 “He can’t do it alone. That idiot tried to defeat it knowing that.” Jack’s eyes widened in shock as he turned his focus back to the man, who had gotten shoved into a building’s ruins. As the man looked at Jack, he got a better look at this mysterious stranger. He had lovely dark skin and curly hair cropped short. His facial hair consisted of a mustache curled at the ends and a short beard. His dark brown eyes widened, and judging by his expression, he was screaming at Jack to run. A bright white light encompassed everything before Jack found out he was kneeling before the woman.

“If that man gives up, it’s over for him. But you can change that.” Jack tore his gaze away from the flame-haired woman to look at the man, who was falling down, and when he looked at what he was up against, he instantly knew he was a goner unless he managed to catch hold of a sturdy grip. Jack’s mind was filled with one mission: to help this man he just met and barely knew. He tilted his chin up, giving the woman a glare. “How can I save him?” The redhead chuckled and drawled, “It’s very simple! All you need to do is make a contract with me and become a magical soldier!” Jack stood up before steeling himself and saying one word.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

 Jack’s eyes shot open. He was sweating, and the covers of his bed her thrown about. Grabbing the pillow that had somehow migrated to his left side. Sitting up and hugging the pillow, he stared at the clock illuminated by bright sunshine filtering through his window curtains. The time read 7:39. “It was all a dream?”


End file.
